


New Year's resolutions.

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/F, New Year, New Years Eve, They are both badasses doctors, countdown to christmas, stuck at the hospital for new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Being on call during New Year's Eve is the worst thing that could happen to you. Especially if you lived in a small town where nothing happened.AU - Medical





	

Emma checked the night shift's schedule for the upcoming days, she saw that she was scheduled for New Year's Eve. The blonde growled. She was hoping David would forget about that favor she asked him couple of weeks ago, when she wanted to go to that concert one night. David covered for her and she promised to take his New Year's shift.

Tracing her finger down the list, she studied the names of the people she'd be forced to share New Year's Eve with. She stopped at Regina Mills, trauma surgeon. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Mills!" she called to the doctor who happened to be walking by, the brunette turned around and looked at Emma, annoyance coloring her face. "Looks like we'll spend New Year's Eve together," the blonde winked at her.

Regina just rolled her eyes and continued walking. _Whatever_ , Emma knew Regina secretly enjoyed her company.

In a big city like New York, New Year's Eve was one of the busiest nights of the year. In a town like Storybrooke, though, there would be one or two cases and that's as good as it gets. But, by law, doctors had to be present at the ER, especially a general internal doctor and a trauma surgeon.

New Year's Eve came by faster than expected, and so, Emma found herself in the locker room, changing into her baby pink scrubs and put her lab coat over them. On her way out, she almost crashed into Regina, who was already wearing her blue scrubs.

Regina smirked, "I just love the color of your scrubs." She knew where to hurt Emma.

To Emma, it was unfair that the trauma department got _badass blue_ scrubs as uniforms and they got _pathetic pink_. But, that's what happens when someone like Mary Margaret is your coworker and also your boss's daughter.

"Yes, well... At least I don't have a boys' color."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma all smug, because that was the lamest comeback and they both knew it.

Emma mentally slapped herself and growled. "My comebacks are as pathetic as my scrubs," the blonde commented, and she heard Regina laugh. Well, at least she managed to get a laugh out of the most serious doctor at the Storybrooke hospital. "I'm going to get a coffee at the machines, want something?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, thank you." Emma still got Regina the coffee order she knew Regina liked.

* * *

"So, how come you're not celebrating with Henry?" Emma asked, it was 11:50 and they were waiting to watch the drop of New York's ball.

"I got him during Christmas, it was only fair his father got him for New Year's." Regina answered.

They haven't had a single case the whole night, so they sent the nurses home, saying they would call them in case of emergencies but that there was really no point on staying at the hospital. Regina offered to cover for Emma and told her to go and celebrate with her parents, but when Emma heard Regina had no one to celebrate with, the blonde decided to stay.

"The only thing that would be fair is to castrate him and ship him to a black hole after what he did to you," Emma muttered as she crossed her arms.

It was no secret because there were no secrets in small towns that Regina's ex-husband, had conned Regina into marrying him because of her wealth, then got half of her inheritance during the divorce, only to spend it all on his new wife.

"Those ideas have crossed my mind," Regina admitted. It was unusual for the brunette to talk about her personal life. Not even when they spent time together, on and off the hospital grounds. "But Henry deserves to spend time with both of his parents," murmured Regina.

"Henry deserves to spend time with good parents, not with that asshole and his trophy wife."

The brunette chuckled, "You seemed too disturbed by the failed love life of a coworker."

"It's because stupid people annoy me."

"Care to elaborate?"

Emma stayed in silence for few seconds, watching the clock on the TV screen. There was one minute to midnight. The blonde saw the timer on the bottom of the screen, thirty seconds left. She turned around and faced Regina and decided to tell her how she felt, because it was one her New Year's resolutions, and she had thirty - now twenty-five - seconds to fulfill.

"I don't know how someone can be so stupid to have you, and let you go. To have you and not fight for you," Emma said, "I don't know how someone can be so stupid to not give you everything you deserve."

Twenty seconds.

"Because, if you were mine, Regina Mills. If you would give me half of what you gave him... I'd keep you away from harm, I'd cherish you. I'd go to every single of Henry's soccer games and then help him persuade you to go to Granny's for ice cream. I'd go and have lunch with your parents, even though your mother hates me. I'd bring you the moon if you asked for it."

Ten seconds. The people on the screen started the countdown.

"So, when I heard he lied to you, deceived you, and taken from you. I wanted to kill him. Because he had the most perfect woman on Earth, and he gave her away. He threw her away. As if you were trash and not the most beautiful gift he could ever receive."

Five.

Regina looked at her, completely speechless.

Four.

Emma breathed in and out.

Three.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Emma said, and then closed her eyes, not ready to see the rejection in Regina's eyes.

Two.

One.

And then, Emma felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes to understand what was happening, and she quickly closed them when she saw it really was Regina kissing her.

When they separated, Regina looked uncharacteristically timid and wiped the corner of Emma's lips with her thumbs. "Happy New Year, Emma Swan," she leaned in to leave another quick peck on Emma's lips.


End file.
